


Ineffable

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: The sleek black Mercedes pulls up outside the nondescript bookstore. The soft thump of music coming from within becoming audible as the owner draws down the window. Queen’s We Will Rock You plays over much loved speakers and the driver sighs softly, one day he’d get his Mercedes fixed, but today wouldn’t be that day.(A Good Omens AU no one asked for)





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valuable_Valewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/gifts).



> So I had this idea I mentioned to a friend and Val's playing of Queen songs today just slammed this idea into my head and this one-shot was born. 
> 
> Also yay it's been two months since my last fic.....

_ineffable  
_

_/ɪnˈɛfəb(ə)l/_

_adjective_

_  
too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words. _

* * *

 

The sleek black Mercedes pulls up outside the nondescript bookstore. The soft thump of music coming from within becoming audible as the owner draws down the window. Queen’s _We Will Rock You_ plays over much loved speakers and the driver sighs softly, one day he’d get his Mercedes fixed, but today wouldn’t be that day.

Valtteri sighs and adjusts his dark black sunglasses, the lenses protecting passes by from seeing his non human eyes. He taps the steering wheel a little boredly, glancing to the old battered book on the seat beside him engraved with the title _The nice and accurate prophecies of Toto Wolff (Witch)_

Why a man would use the title witch rather then wizard, Valtteri will never know. Then again, Toto was a man born out of his time, a man able to tell the future almost 300 years in advance.

Hell the man even prophesied Valtteri growing out a beard. He had of course done so when his fellow Demon Sebastian had told him it would strike fear into mere mortals. So far it had worked a charm. Then again, Sebastian was one of the most devilishly handsome Demons in all of hell. His beard was envied through the seven layers. So it had been wise to take his advice.

Valtteri sighs and turns the music up louder, hoping to draw out his, somewhat, best friend from his mountains of books. Lewis had a habit of staying inside the bookshop, distracted by all the books he had collected over 6,000 years.

Lewis was an Angel, Valtteri a Demon. They shouldn’t be friends really. Then again rules were meant to be broken.

And Lewis knew some good places to eat.

As Valtteri waits, he tries not to think of the mess the two of them had gotten into. Valtteri had meant to deliver a baby, a very important world ending baby, and he had managed to hand it over to the wrong parents. Both he and Lewis were now on a mission to find this child and make sure he didn’t turn entirely evil and destroy the world.

Not that hard a task then.

The door to the bookshop opens just as the opening bars of _Somebody To Love_ fills the car and Lewis appears, curls neatly arranged and pulling his long white jacket around him in an attempt to starve off the cold. With a soft sigh Valtteri flicks his wrist and the car begins to get warmer. Sometimes it was handy having powers over fire.

Lewis gets into the car and carefully plucks up the book, setting into his seat with a soft sigh of relief at the warmth. “Thank you, old friend.”

“Don’t mention it.” Valtteri murmurs, looking over at the Angel. “What took you so long?”

“Well I noticed someone had removed one of my books and I had to find out who had done such a thing.” Lewis looks thoroughly put out. Valtteri didn’t have the heart to remind him he decided to hide his books in a bookshop, a place meant for buying books. So obviously someone had come and bought the book when Lewis was distracted.

“Never mind that, we have something more important to think about. Namely finding this missing child.” Valtteri looks over to Lewis, who is flicking through Toto’s book. “Have you found anything yet?”

“So far nothing of interest. There will be a storm tomorrow, but nothing on our radar of things that happen at the end of the world.” Lewis murmurs. He looks over at the Finn. “Are you really keeping that beard?”

Valtteri nods, turning on the engine of the car. “I am indeed.”

“You look...more..” Lewis hums, trying to find the words to describe it.

“Demonic?” Valtteri offers with a grin. “It’s not a dirty word, _Angel_.”

Lewis huffs softly and shakes his head. “I’m just saying it will take me some getting used to. I’m used to you looking softer.”

Valtteri whines softly and removes his glasses, revealing his snake like yellow eyes. “Does this truly look soft to you?”

Lewis just shakes his head, sighing softly. “You pretend to be evil, but deep down you’re good.”

“Oh, not this again. Please pass me the holy water, end my misery.” Valtteri sighs.

Lewis chuckles. “If you were truly evil you’d let the world end.”

“If I did I’d never see you again.” Valtteri counters.

There’s a pause, a heavy silence as both Angel and Demon look at each other. Then Lewis ruins the moment. “You’d just miss The Ritz.”

Valtteri makes a soft affronted sound. “I would not miss The Ritz. There are plenty of other restaurants and planets out there.”

“But only one of The Ritz.” Lewis replies. He taps his finger against the book. “Should we get a move on? The sooner we find this child the sooner we can stop the world from ending."

Valtteri nods again and puts the car into drive, moving out into the road. The music changes again, this time Queen’s _You’re My Best Friend_ playing over the radio.

Valtteri really needs to get the Mercedes fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
